The problems of triboelectric charging and other forms of static charge buildup have long provided problems in various commercial areas. A large number of various methods have been developed over the years for dealing with this problem. Amongst the various techniques used to reduce electrostatic charge buildup are the application of conductive coatings to surfaces, the inclusion of conductive particulate matter or fibers within the composition, the matching of work functions of surfaces in movable contact with each other, exterior grounding of surfaces subject to charge, and even coating with compositions that suppress spark discharge. Each of these procedures has its own advantages and disadvantages, but are generally regarded in the art as equivalent in their ability to reduce static charge buildup.